Your Mask
by perilxxx
Summary: A brilliant MD man from 1959 is brought into the Akatsuki's plan. Pre Shippuden.


**Your Mask:** By Perilxxx

**Disclaimer: Akatsuki character rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Lector and Mischa belong to Thomas Harris.**

* * *

Every moment passed with quiet anticipation. The mens' chakra pressed towards the wide rusty mirror in front of them as the candles flickered to no wind. The Akatsuki had been at this for eight days now, though none of them could see the sun or moon from their cave, they merely counted the seconds to Pein's wonderful plan.

As a sparkling white light danced along the mirrors' frame, its tarnished gold began to disintegrate with the Akatsuki members' jutsu. Feverishly the glow wound its way across the mirror and began to coalesce the image of a tall fair skinned young man.

Counting their minutes the details of the man became clearer and he readied himself to climb out of the glass in which he was being held. It was almost surreal, the ripples from the sheet of atom-less glass dipping as the tall dark haired man stepped out of his prison. Members of the Akatsuki slowly opened their exhausted eyes to see their accomplishment. Eyes went from the man to the floor as each cloak bent over to a low bow.

Pein stepped forth to the man and spoke distantly. "I am Pein, leader of the Akastuki. And I request your help, Hannibal Lector."

Hannibal nodded to Pein and took an equally low bow. "May I ask where I am, Pein?"

"You are In a large cavern with about a 30 minuets walk from the nearest town, Ishigakure. You are not in Canada anymore; We have transported you from your dimension."

For a moment Hannibal had a soft bewildered look on his face as reality set in.

"So your telling me the advances of science in your dimension are greater than mine? How could you accomplish such a thing… "

"Let us discus this somewhere else."

Pein's pierced lips curved into a small smile and he showed Hannibal the hallway and left the Akatsuki to their rest.

The men wandered into an eating area and sat onto the grey carpet.

"Would you like some tea?" Pein asked as he poured himself a cup.

"Indeed."

Pein handed Lector the small cup and the men drank quietly for a couple of minuets. The silence was thick in the walls of the cavern.

Their eyes made contact as their drinks were depleted. Pein began to approach the subject of their very different dimensions.

"Where were we…ahh..its more of an organic science, as your civilization has grown over the centuries it has forgotten all about what you call "magic". Our civilization has certain bloodlines that posses the ability to manipulate their chakra to stretch our physical power and sometimes the laws of physics, what you call magic..."

Hannibal had an impressed smile on his face as he listened to the leader's explanations.

"You must give me a demonstration some time soon." He pleaded to Pein.

"Of course, but for now let me show you to your room and we can talk more tomorrow, I promise I will have some one get you for our morning meal."

Pein guided Hannibal a couple hallways over, where there were rooms on each side. He watched as Pein opened the second door from the hallway lamp and walked inside. When He peaked into the room he was surprised to see a very simple oriental style room with a futon, analog clock hanging on the wall, and a small dresser with several wax candles on it.

"You'll find some clean clothes in the dresser and the bathroom straight across the hall. If you should need anything at all knock on the door to your right, he's a tad bit annoying but he won't mind helping you with anything, Hannibal."

"Thank you, very much, Pein." Hannibal Lector nodded.

Pein left the room and Hannibal proceeded to crawl into the soft strangely warm sheets on the futon. Several pillows became his head rest as he fumbled with his sister Mischa's bracelet.

'_Oh Mischa, can you hear my questions?'_

He kissed the silver bracelet goodnight and placed it back onto his wrist. As his dark eyes closed he went to the faraway land of France.


End file.
